overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias
Tobias is a Junkertown scavenger who is on his own adventure. Appearance Tobias has white hair which is recedingly bald with long side hair, he also has a full beard. He has blue eyes, has multiple scars on his body and has a ectomorph body type. He wears a white muscle fit t-shirt with brown trousers and black shoes. When wandering the outback he wears a cork hat, black sunglasses and brown trench coat. His skin has roughened with age and has light wrinkles on his face. On his legs he holds a Boomslang Camp knife which has a lazer grind that allows him to cut metal. He also wields a Beretta 87 pistol. Both of which are in holsters. Personality Like many people from Junkertown, Tobias holds a strong hatred towards the Omnics. Tobias is often a pessimistic man due to the Omnic crisis and the Australian Liberation Front. Despite these traits, Tobias shows a strong sense of loyalty, determination and resourcefulness despite being void of purpose. Tobias is also bitter about about his reputation in Junkertown and the synopsis of his backstory is that he wants to prove himself to the rest of Junkertown. He is also shown to have a fondness towards apple cider and Honeyeater birds which he often feeds in his spare time. Similarly to Roadhog, Tobias also hates Junkertown but he can't bring himself to leave because he believes that Junkertown is all he knows. Tobias is also shown to be a strong and fast fighter despite his age, as he wins a bar fight against a pair of hecklers despite warning them to stop. Due to his role in The Australian Liberation Front, Tobias has lost contact with his family and is estranged from his wife and kids as he mentions them while conversing with the lean Omnic. Backstory Tobias Aksel lives a quiet but boring life, he is often bullied by members of Junkertown because of their social darwinist views towards his age. He often spends his days feeding and protecting his honeyeater birds from Wedge-tailed eagles. One day, while at the queens court, he overhears The Queen of Junkertown being told about a trio of Omnics who survived the Omnium explosion and had been causing trouble for Junkertown scavengers. Tobias enlisted as one of the many bounty hunters/assassins sent to kill these Omnics. On the night before being sent out to defeat the Omnics, Tobias was heckled and attacked by 2 bounty hunters in an attempt to stop him from stealing their reward. Enraged, Tobias defeated the pair in a bar fight and swore that not only will he defeat the Omnics but he will do it within 4 days and before the other hunters. On the same night, Tobias left to travel through the outback to find these Omnics. While on his journey, he was attacked by a bounty hunter named Samson who wanted to impress The Queen of Junkertown by capturing the three Omnics. Samson drove his truck into Tobias but Tobias was able to climb onto the roof of the truck. Tobias broke through the glass window and the two fought inside the truck (Tobias smashing Samson's head into the wheel while Samson tried to shoot him with his revolver and force him out of the truck). Tobias ended the fight by causing the truck to turn on its side and crash into a rock, (Tobias was riding the car by standing on the door and jumped off of the truck before it collided). Samson died on impact and Tobias woke up looking at an inspecting, old eagle with a mouse in its mouth before shooing it away. Tobias waded through sandstorms and fought many predators. After climbing a large rock (cutting his hands and forehead in the process), Tobias finally found the base of the three omnics. Analysing them he decided to take them out individually. Starting with a large and lean Omnic however despite putting up a decent fight, Tobias was overwhelmed by the other two omnics (one of which being handicapped). They put him in a cage and started debating about what to do with Tobias. The lean Omnic wanted to execute Tobias whereas the small Omnic and portly Omnic wanted to release him and leave the Outback. Overnight however the lean omnic secretly released Tobias in order to kill him while the other Omnics were dealing with the other bounty hunters. Both Tobias and lean Omnic put up a decent and bloody fight (one of the bounty hunters was killed during their fight after trying to perform a stealth attack). Tobias killed the lean Omnic by stabbing it in the throat then bisecting it to its chest, he finnished it via decapitation. After the two Omnics had killed the final bounty hunter, they discovered their friends remains and fought Tobias (the smaller being on portly's back). Portly charged into Tobias and fought with a sword but was defeated when Tobias shoved it into an active generator. The small Omnic begged for mercy but Tobias killed it by crushing its head with his boot. He took photos of the corpses and raced back to Junkertown on one of the hunters bikes. After proving his worth to Junkertown and collecting the bounty for the Omnics. Tobias left Junkertown to find his own adventures and as he stepped away from the gates, he saw an eagle fly away as the gates of Junkertown closed. Trivia *Tobias means "the goodness of god" and Aksel ironically means "father of peace". *Tobias was inspired by Santiago from The Old Man and the Sea, Dr Peace from No More Heroes and Wolverine from Old Man Logan. *The three Omnics are based on Boggis, Bunce and Bean from Fantastic Mr Fox. *Tobias sings "When the Wind Blows, a Virgin Child Comes Sing A Song. Such a Pretty Melody Never Heard Before". This is the song "The Virgin Child Makes Her Wish Without Feeling Anything" from the videogame No More Heroes. *Tobias might be made an official hero in future but is mainly a story character. *Samson was named after the titular character from the biblical story of Samson and Delilah. The story also reflects Samson's downfall as both thought with their lustfulness than their intelligence. *Samson and Tobias' fight is directly inspired by the Payne truck fright from Red Steel 2. *Tobias' lazer knife is an obvious reference to the lightsaber from Star Wars. *The way Tobias climbs the rock in his backstory is the same way Theseus climbs the doorway from God of War 2. *The music in Samson's truck during the fight is Call Me by Blondie. *Tobias' knife was a gift from his wife before she left for Veracruz, Mexico with his kids. *In an early draft, Tobias planned to reconnect with his family in mexico but they would be killed Los Muertos a day later. Tobias would get revenge and adopt his niece, who would become his moral compass on their adventures. *Tobias hates being called "Tobi/toby" because it's how the junkers disrespected him, they also insulted him by using age based insults such as "Grandpa" or "Old Man". *The fight between Tobias and the portly Omnic was inspired by Griffin's fight from Jumper. *The small Omnic's death is inspired by Pollux's death from God of War Ascention. *The cuts on Tobias' hands and forehead are meant to represent the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. The eagle is also meant to represent fate.